dark_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Hellbound 5
Take what you will... Date: June 5th, 2014 We were in Pride. The Buriels were doing their work with building the palace and the arena. We were all chilling a bit outside untill we saw someone floating in the air looking at the black huge thing/light that was called Yawgmoth. It was a woman with six arms named Kali. She is appearantly a layer lord. Then black smoke came from the ground and a small human like person came out of the smoke. He is named Toth and is the ruler of the plane of nightmares or something very polite and reasonable guy so far as we talked to him. We were kind of seeing where this was going so we were expecting things and yes another Layerlord appeared with a chain through a conner or a duncan and there was Chaunvach who when i said Hi hit me and i took a little flight. And yes ofcourse how could it else Desdemona was there to. They all kind of turned to Nuriel and started talking to him or mostly Desdemona. Who convinced Nuriel he is a tool and nothing more. She convinced Nuriel with her son Breagol. Cause Breagol kind of smashed Nuriel in pulp till he admitted. Then Desdemona said that he had to keep the layers safe or well had to make sure that Yawgmoth wouldn't spread in hell and that if he died he failed. If he failed he failed obviosly and then Fainne would get it to. Becasue appearantly it was her responsibillity. Didn't really agree with that. But hey who am i to go against some layerlords right? Des left. Fainne made a deal with Toth because the plan is now to make a new limbo and get the soulstream up and running again in hell. Toth wanted the 7% and would then help her out with the soulstream managing it. After that Fainne talked to Kali about it but she didn't want to hear much of it and didn't agree with Fainne sooooo well Kali's loss. Nuriel felt rumblings in the earth and we all teleported that way to check it out. It was the palace of pain that was growing back with Xarian the demon lord near it. Fainne called the lost legion. Which immidiatly started attacking. When the doors of the palace closed they set up camp and we talked a bit what the possibillities are. Eventually we decided that it was better that the Lost legion would defend against Yawgmoth and that we would deal with the palace of pain and Xarian later. Fainne got a stone with which she could communicate with Golgotha the leader of the Lost Legion. We had to make a plan and the plan was now to get old layer lords back. Or well some of them. Like Bane. So we tried and to find Bane who was banished by the other layerlords. Eventually with somewhat getting dirty we found him. In a white palace on a white throne. Fainne talked to him to make a deal. His old layer back and 5% of souls cause more he didn't need. And ofcourse his freedom from his banishement. So it became time to talk to Veronica to see if we could fix another limbo. We had to go to the palace of Satan. There were the Beast and Veronica. And not long after there sat Satan on the throne. We talked. And basically where it all came down to was that we had to claim the first layer then Veronica would see if she could fix the limbo with a new recipe and we would control the stream. Or well Fainne/Khaleesi. Satan freed Bane so that we could hold up the end of our deal. And we were going to make a contract for Bane to sign so that we would not be stabbed in our back immidiatly. Oh and ofcourse Veronica praised Nuriel with to many feathers in his ass that he was such a good mass murderer. Yeah me and my silly morals. Okey we had the contract adn went back to Bane. He signed it with his right hand and later we learned that might not be the best thing but okey we will deal with that later. But he was free and that was awesome our plan started to get form and get working. Then we summoned Bloodshot his brother because we needed allt he help we could get to claim the first layer. We got help from the lost legion Bane and Bloodshot to get through the layers to the first one to make a grand entrance and claim it for Fainne/Khaleesi. In the meantime Fainne had arranged that the General Torment was bound to her by a techno organic virus. And she planted them in Pride to defend against Yawgmoth so that we didn't have to worry to much about that. Really Nuriels mistake and Nuriels fuck up and we pay for it well mostly Fainne but we are a team so we stick together. Also in the meantime We got another helmet from those spirit armors or armor spirits. Anyway. It was Varas the Butcher and he and Grim Plague started fighting as well for us. They were like a well oiled machine. Awesome. When we went up through the layers we were in Chaunvachs layer. And with that there were alot of prisons. So we started to free some prisoners and or make them join us or just let them go to create chaos. Then Macabre found a prison with a mage in it. I drained the energy of the prison wall and damn did that taste nice. But okey freed a undead mage person. And he granted me one wish. I wanted to be robuster and so he did. Okey we were through the layers and at the first one. Time to claim it and so Fainne/Khaleesi did. She put litteraly her heart in it to make the bond stronger. Macabre helped her to stay alive. It became time to start making the palace/fort and to gather more troops. The lost Legion will stick by us just because they will get souls to replenish their troops. They are growing more and more. Then Khaleesi talked to Desdemona to see if we could get more layer lords on our side because at this moment there were to many against us. A deal was struck with Desdemona for 9%. Also Grim Plague was finding more and more of his brothers. So far he hads 4 brothers back... or well 3 and a half because one they put the helmet in a glass box for safekeeping. But now we have Varas the Butcher. Cromm the Beserker. Aries the Hunter and in the glass box The wall of Hate. We still have to find enough of them. And we have to find one specific named Evoc. But we have made a plan for that. I sensed that they all resonate the same energy frequency and with Fainne her cosmic awareness and teleporting abillity we could device a plan or something to find more of the helmets. OH we also got attacked by Azazel but not long after Khaleesi made a deal with him for 12% and he wouldn't attack us anymore. Well that was a busy time we still have to find the Cardinal to fight for us according to Veronica and Limbo should still be fixed because else they are just empty promisses we made. Players Faraday, Fainne, Grim Plaque, Macabre, Nuriel NPC's, Groups, Locations NPC's; Ares the Hunter, Azazel, Azrael, Bane, The Beast, Bloodshot, Breagoal, Chaunvect, Cromm the Berserker, Desdemona, General Torment, Golgotha, Kali, Nyartheph, Satan, Thoth, Varas the Butcher, Veronica, the Wall of Hate, Xarian Groups; The Lost Legion Locations; Dungeon, the Twelth Layer of Hell, Entraty, the First Layer of Hell, Hell, Leviathan, the Ninth Layer of Hell, Pride, the Third Layer of Hell Category:Sessions